Paradise
by Mgrx
Summary: Stiles vit mal le retour à la vie "normal" après sa possession. Ses amis le perdent. Mais quelqu'un va le faire revenir sur terre...


**Me revoilà avec un tout petit OS qui je l'espère grandement vous plaira :p**

* * *

La soirée était chaude à Beacon Hills et de nombreuses personnes déambulaient dans les rue, profitant des vacances scolaires pour décompresser avant d'entamé une nouvelle année. aucun endroit n'était réellement calme, il était à peine 22h et certain café ouvrait à peine leur porte, pour les jeunes qui voulait boire un verre au calme avant de partir se déchainer au "Jungle".

En cette période d'été, un seul endroit dans la ville était dessert, le lycée. Le bâtiment lugubre paraissait encore plus triste sans ses banderoles colorée qui encourageait son équipe de Crosse. tout était calme, une école comme une autre sur laquelle on ne pouvait deviner au premier regard qu'elle avait été le théâtre d'une bataille surnaturelle. Personne ne pouvait savoir en marchant sur le parking qu'il passait là où s'était tenu le corps d'Aiden. peu de personne le savait et tous voulait oublier.

Malgré les apparences, le lycée n'était pas réellement dessert. si on prenait le temps de tendre l'oreille, on pouvait capter emportée par le vent, les notes de _Viva la Vida_ de _coldplay_. ceux assez courageux auraient pu suivre la douce musique et aurait découvert un drôle de spectacle. Une voiture était garée au centre du terrain de crosse du bâtiment, plus précisément une jeep bleu, connu de toute personne ayant côtoyé la meute de Beacon Hills. Le propriétaire de l'engin négligemment couché de sur le capot battait doucement la mesure de son pied. Les yeux perdu dans les étoiles.

Stiles observait le ciel au dessus de lui, bercé par une chanson de son groupe préféré. sans réfléchir, son corps s'ajusta à la nouvelle harmonie et son pied changea les battements. IL réfléchissait, comme d'habitude, à tout les derniers événements de cette ville. Dans moins d'un mois, il devrait retourner au lycée pour sa terminale et cette idée le terrorisait déjà. pas vraiment le lycée mais tout ce qui allait en en découler; les nouveaux monstres qui arriveront inévitablement, le fait d'être regarder de travers par tout ceux qui croyaient à cette rumeur qui le disait dément, mais surtout, recommencer un année sans la présence d'Allison, de Aiden et se retrouvé chaque à coté de ses amis qu'il n'arrivait pas à regarder dans les yeux. La fin de cette année avait déjà été compliquée, il avait passé son temps plongé dans ses bouquins, trouvant un prétexte pour échapper à chaque activité de groupe que Lydia ou Scott organisaient pour remonté les morales. il s'était sentit lâche mais il se sentait tellement mal face à ses amis, à sa meute. il ne supportait les faux sourires, les regards réconfortants mais surtout les gestes de consolation envers lui, il avait envie de vomir à chaque fois que ses amis voulaient le réconforter, à chaque fois qu'il posaient un regard plein de bon sentiments sur lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'acharnaient à le défendre,à le traité comme une victime alors qu'il avait causé la mort de personnes que tous aimaient. Le coup de grâce avait été quand Ethan l'avait prit dans ses bras sans prévenir, un câlin de réconfort, le genre de câlin que tu fais aux personnes à qui tu tiens. Il n'avait rien dit sur le coup mais depuis n'avait pas vu la meute et l'accident datait déjà d'une semaine. il se contentait de répondre aux messages pour des phrases courtes et puis continuait à échapper aux approches des autres. Stiles sortit de ses sombres pensées en entendant des pas lourds dans l'herbe légèrement trop longue du terrain. malgré tout, il reconnu directement la personne qui approchait et ne pris pas la peine de se tourner vers le nouveaux venu.

Derek observait avec attention le jeune posé sur la voiture et soupira en voyant son air torturé. il se stoppa à un mètre du véhicule et contempla le plus jeune avec avidité, Stiles portait un slim noir, un t-shirt noir et cette veste qu'il avait trouvé deux mois auparavant et qui lui allait si bien, seul ses chaussures avaient un peu de couleur avec leurs motifs rouges. c'était comme ça que s'habillait le jeune Stillinsky maintenant. il avait abandonné les couleurs, les t-shirts fantaisie et avait une garde robe encore plus neutre que celle du loup. De manière générale, ce changement de styles reflétait le nouveaux Stiles que la meute avait découverte ses derniers mois; sombre, sobre et triste. le garçon ne parlait plus à tout va, restait la plupart du temps silencieux et quand il parlait, c'était à travers des sarcasme et de l'ironie. Même si il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen défense contre la souffrance, Derek en avait été triste et il savait que ça travaillait la meute qui désespérait de voir le fils du chérif s'éloigner chaque jour un peu plus. le loup écouta quelques secondes_ hurts like heaven_ que l'autoradio diffusait. Il reconnu le groupe préféré du garçon et ne put s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il s'agissait aussi de celui de Laura.

- Tu compte rester comme ça encore longtemps ?! Stiles s'était tourné vers le loup et l'observait avec attention quand il vit son regard perdu.

Derek sortit de ses pensées et rendit son regard au garçon dont il s'était amouraché.

- les autres s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir et ton père ne savait pas où tu étais. le garçon lui jeta un regard surprit, comme si ce n'était pas normal que les gens s'inquiète pour lui.

- Et bin, je suis en vie donc tu peut partir et leur envoyer un message. il détourna le regard et recommença à regarder les étoiles. Derek l'observa et soupira. il savait qu'il allait devoir avoir cette discutions avec Stiles mais il avait espéré que les choses s'arrangerait sans. Il s'approcha et s'appuya contre le vieux tacot bleu, les jambes de Stiles contre son flans et leur main à quelques cm l'une de l'autre. il avait envie de serrer celle du garçon mais il avait plus important que ses sentiments là tout de suite.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Stiles. Ce n'était pas toi ! Il reçu un regard noir de la part du garçon mais ne se découragea pas.

- Je sais pas tu pense être le responsable de tout les malheurs qui nous sont arrivés mais tu n'y pouvais rien. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, il aurait trouvé un autre pour l'accueillir. tu ne peux rien y faire bordel! il s'en ai prit a toi, il t'a enlevé des gens qui t'était chers. je sais que tu as mal mais ne laisse pas cette culpabilité te bouffer et t'empêcher d'avancer car à ce moment là, il aura tout de même gagné !

- Dixit l'homme qui à vécu 6 ans renfermé sur lui même et qui en voulait à la terre entière. tu ne nous à jamais fait confiance bordel! malgré tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi, tu es toujours partit sans te soucier de nous.

Stiles s'était redressé et hurlait devant le visage du loup. celui ci avait touché juste et il voulait lui rendre la pareille mais en voyant l'éclat de douleur passer dans les magnifique yeux il s'en voulu.

- Justement, ne devient pas quoi moi, profite de ta vie, de ta jeunesse. Derek posa sa main sur le genoux tremblant du garçon. il était maintenant debout face à lui, entourés de ses jambes. il devait se mordre la lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire dévier la situation à son envie.

- Tombe amoureux Stiles, soit heureux, tu le mérite! ses mots lui arrachait la gorge mais il devait les dires.

Stiles posa timidement une main sur la sienne caressant la peau du loup avec le pouce.

- Et toi alors? tu mérite plus que n'importe qui de trouver le bonheur et d'être amoureux. tu mérite de vivre les plus belle chose qui soit.

Le loup enlaça doucement ses doigts à ceux du garçon. Les premières notes de _Paradise_ commencèrent dans la voiture.

- Je le suis ...

Stiles releva la tête, surprit.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis heureux Stiles, j'ai retrouvé un meute, une famille, des gens en qui j'ai confiance... il appuya bien le dernier mot... et je ne vaudrait pas être ailleurs. J'ai le bonheur dont je rêvais depuis des années.

Stiles se sentit heureux de cette révélation de la part du loup même si un petit pincement au cœur se fessait sentir.

- Et l'amour ? tu as retrouvé quelqu'un ? j'espère qu'elle est bien... pour une psychopathe... ni un druide noir...enfin tu vois quelqu'un de bien qui te fera sourire etc...

Stiles fixait obstinément leur deux mains enlacées et avait parlé d'une traite, chose rare ces derniers temps. Il commença à battre la mesure de la musique avec son pieds, nerveux...

Il releva la tête quand Derek se mit à rire doucement, le loup tira doucement sur ses jambes et sans prévenir, Stiles se retrouva collé à lui. Avec douceur, le plus vieux releva le visage du garçon pour ancré son regard dans le sien.

- J'ai trouvé la personne parfaite...

Para, Para, Paradise...

Stiles ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Chris Martin quand le lycanthrope prit possession de ses lèvres avec ferveur. Le baiser était doux et passionné. Il montrait tout ce qu'ils étaient pour le moment incapables de dire. L'amour...

Le loup mit fin fin au baiser et son front contre celui de Stiles, il sourit. Un sourire que Stiles lui rendit, un partie de son mal avait disparu, chassé par l'agréable sensation provoqué par le baiser. Il était enfin certain d'une chose, si Derek restait avec lui, alors il accéderait au bonheur.

_Para, para, paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh. _

_Toujours s'allongeant sous les ciels orageux_  
_Elle a dit oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh._  
_Je sais que le soleil est prêt à lever_

* * *

**Je suis toujours là !****_ Quoi..? vous avez jamais écouté "reflet d'acide" ? vous avez tord, ces podcasts sont justes géniaux!_**

**_Bon, ok ... ça n'a totalement rien à voir mais je l'avais en tête. Sinon, trêve de mondanités, rentrons dans le cœur du sujet... _**

**_J'ai écrit se OS en quelques heures et bon... il est pas génial mais il me courait dans le tête depuis quelques jours alors bon, je me suis dit... Pourquoi pas? _**

**_J'espère que malgré la non préparation en brouillon, il vous à plu et je vous dit à la prochaine avec je l'espère de bien belle chose. _**

**_Mgrx_**


End file.
